Akatsuki Second Coming
That Evening The cold, naked body of Sayuri Senju lugged about through the barren streets of Konohagakure. Several hours ago, The Land of Noodles had met it's untimely downfall, which Sayuri couldn't entirely take credit for. In due time, she would seize credit for her faults, though with the entire landscape wiped out, no one had knowledge of the battle. Darkness overtook the streets of Konoha, as Sayuri continued to limp about, her naked body aching with the pain of prolonged usage of her several S-Rank techniques. Having resorted to the first pillar, Sayuri's wounds had been cleaned quite sometime ago, though the exhaustion that came with it began taking it's toll on her body. Her eyes began to close on their own accord, forcing the woman to once again conserve bits of her chakra by transporting herself into her bed. She fell with a light thud, the softness of her bed sheets clinging to her body. Extremely exhausted, Sayuri still managed to retain the sharingan within both her eyes, as she called for her 'son'. "Kenpai-san!" Takehiko, or Kenpai for now, raced to the sound of his 'mother'. He had sensed her chakra once she had got there and he knew that she had been through a lot. Once he had got to her room, he looked over her nude body and began to wonder: What had happened to her? He quickly ran over to her bed, kneeling beside it with a concerned expression on his face. "Mother..What's happened to you?" he asked as he checked to see bruises and marks on her body. Sayuri patted her child upside the head, stroking his hair, which was the last of legitimate items composing her metallic body. She looked him over, her sharingan glowing in the dark. "Go.. p-prepare a bath. Warm water. You already know." She gave him a bit of a push towards the bathroom and closed her eyes. She began to take a set of deep breaths, almost as if she were preparing to deliver a child. Her breathing grew louder and louder, the agony forcing her to grasp her blanket and shield her body. Kenpai quickly ran to the bathroom to do as he was instructed. Once he got to the tub, he filled it with hot water, the steam would be enough to soothe her. He ran back to her and gently picked her up in his arms, he stared into her eyes, not caring if she felt like a child. Surprisingly, the puppet body that was now his seemed to increase his height, while he was still only fourteen, giving him an advantage that he once never had. He put her into the tub, making sure not to harm her. "I hope this helps mother.." She lowered into the warm bathing water with a light splash, a deep red blush appearing beneath her eyes. She continued to descend, until her entire body, minus her exquisite facial structure, was under water. She emitted a fluctuating moan, reaching for the soap, and then proceeding to rubbing the bar against her enormous breasts. A single foot appeared above water, a testimony to the woman's joyful mood. "Oh... you can leave, baby..." She managed, her voice filled with several moans. "Mmmm... Go prepare supper, will you?" Although he didn't blush, he certainly became excited just by looking at the woman's perfect body. He nodded and headed towards the kitchen, he didn't know what he was going to prepare, but he sure knew how to set the mood. He lit a candle and sat it on the table, giving the home a soothing atmosphere. Afterwards he prepared her a nice meal that would certainly make her feel better. He then sat down waiting for her to be done. Sayuri emerged from the bathroom after quite sometime, her refreshed body still wet from the bath. She wrapped a towel over her head, and another towel over her breasts, ending above her knees, thoroughly displaying her cleavage. She sat down, running her hand against the cheek of her child. "Awhh, so sweet." She reached for a set of chop sticks and began to slowly eat away at the full course meal Takehiko had prepared. "Eat up, baby, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Kenpai grabbed his chopsticks after staring at her large cleavage. "....You're beautiful mother..." he quickly said and began eating. It was crazy, that night at the bar, when he had put on that act as if he was her child, now he was. Kenpai thought about this while he ate, but he realized that the thoughts weren't coming from him, they were coming from Takehiko from the other side of his mind. Kenpai was a little alarmed but he decided not to worry about it, it was just a thought that had slipped through the genjutsu. Sayuri quickly finished her meal, leaving the empty bowl out on the table. "Clean up here before you head off to bed." She commanded, offering the boy a warm smile before walking past the kitchen into the bedroom. She removed the towel from atop of her head, and placed it over a chair, before climbing into bed. Before she knew it, she was out cold, the towel around her body slowly undoing itself as she rolled around in bed, exposing her wet, busty physique. Kenpai rinsed and cleaned the bowls out, scrubbing them to make sure there were no food specks left. He went to go tell his mother goodnight, but when he got there, she was already sleep. He noticed her towel had slipped but decided not to fix it, not that he wanted to anyway. He walked over to the bed and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, doing it lightly so she didn't wake up. Afterwards, he sat at the end of the bed and thought about things. He didn't like seeing her hurt and tired all of the time, it made him feel helpless and he wanted very much to be there for her, but she only thought of him as her son, and nothing more. He only sighed and went to his room, thoughts still swirling in his head. After some time, Kenpai closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The Next Morning Sayuri stood before the sleeping Takehiko, covered in a black robe starting from her neck, ending all the way towards her ankles. A distinctive red cloud pattern was spread out throughout the robe. Majority of the woman's face hid behind the high collar, allowing for only her head's top half to be revealed, along with her rippled purple eyes. She placed her fingers beside the sleeping boy's ears and snapped, before throwing another similar robe towards the boy. "Hurry up." Takehiko snapped his eyes open once he heard his mother snap her fingers. He got up and and looked at her in a black robe, decorated with red-colored clouds. He immediately recognized the robe, why did she have one on? He grabbed the cloak that was thrown to him and stripped before putting it on, revealing a body with many different compartments. Once the robe was on, his eyes became white and empty, ready for anything. "I'm ready"